Who Are You, Really?
by Senhora Snow
Summary: - Isso pode doer um pouco. Disse ele avisando-a. - Eu sei, mas eu quero, e nem me arrependo. Seja gentil e tudo vai dar certo. Ela o olhou com ternura, tirando a culpa dele. Ele seria gentil, pelo menos no começo, depois que o prazer tomasse conta dele, não seria mais comandado por sua consciência, mas somente por seus desejos e instintos, a aquela altura ela nem ligaria mais.


**Jon**

\- Está a tanto tempo aí parado que pensei que tivesse congelado! – disse Robb vindo de frente com Jon para encará-lo.

\- Se fosse pelo frio que está fazendo eu teria congelado mesmo. As temperaturas estão muito baixas para um verão – Disse Jon para despistar a curiosidade do meio irmão. Quando viu o outro se afastar, voltou sua posição de antes.

A verdade é que Jon já não estava conseguindo esconder sua situação, qualquer um que fosse melhor observador do que Robb perceberia o real motivo de Jon estar a tanto tempo parado no mesmo lugar e observando o mesmo ponto. Encontrava-se na parte norte da muralha de Winterfell, de onde podia ver perfeitamente a sala de costura onde septã Mordane ensinava as meninas a bordar. E junto a todas aquelas mulheres, uma em especial se destacava, a detentora de todos os olhares de Jon. Sansa Stark tinha cabelos ruivos, da cor do sangue, que desciam em ondas brilhantes por suas costas, sua pele era alva como a neve do norte, mas seu rosto adquiria um tom ruborizado deliciosamente tentador devido ao frio intenso.

Jon tinha passado toda a tarde observando-a, tinha sido uma estupidez sem tamanho, ele sabia. Mas não controlava mais isso. Só de pensar em como ela seria por baixo de todos aqueles panos, ele ficava quente e pensamentos libidinosos começavam a aflorar em sua mente pervertida.

"Já chega!" - disse para si mesmo - "Deve parar de pensar nela, não é para a sua laia de bastardo e, além disso, é sua meia irmã".

Caminhou para longe pisando duro, e resmungando consigo mesmo. Como se quer ousava pensar isso? Era errado de toda e qualquer maneira, mas ele queria aquilo como nunca quis nada em sua vida medíocre.

O que restava ainda do dia resolveu usar para ajudar Bran e seu treinamento com o arco, assim pelo menos ele esqueceria um pouco da maluquice que se passava em sua mente.

Nunca esteve tão errado em sua vida, passou o treinamento inteiro pensando em Sansa e em como seu vestido se movia atrás dela quando caminhava, ou como seus cabelos caiam perfeitamente alinhados em sua cintura, ficava imaginando até mesmo se ela teria sardas pelo corpo, Theon uma vez disse que as ruivas tinham sardas no corpo inteiro. Repreendeu a si mesmo, quando seus pensamentos o começaram a levar por um caminho perigoso de mais, não queria criar uma "situação" inoportuna bem no meio do pátio de treinamento, principalmente perto de Bran, que era só uma criança.

Todo o seu auto controle foi levado por água abaixo quando Sansa apareceu para assistir o treino de seu irmãozinho mais novo.

**Sansa**

A aula de bordado estava terrivelmente entediante, mesmo com septã Mordane elogiando sem parar o trabalho de Sansa.

Já não aguentava mais ficar enclausurada naquela sala, e quando ia dizer para a septã que não estava se sentindo bem (para poder fugir da aula), a velha senhora disse gentilmente que a aula já poderia ser encerrada por aquele dia, como recompensa pelo bom trabalho.

Alegremente Sansa foi caminhando para o pátio com intenção de voltar para seu quarto ou conseguir uma atividade mais divertida do que bordar.

Estava caminhando quando ouviu um grito estridente de alegria de seu irmão Bran, finalmente ele tinha conseguido acertar o alvo. E junto de Bran estava Jon seu irmão bastardo, todo de negro e com uma expressão satisfeita ao ver seu pequeno aprendiz acertar o tiro.

Ver uma expressão de alegria no rosto de Jon era raro, ele quase nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos, a menos que estivesse perto dela.

É claro que ela já tinha percebido seus olhares de soslaio, o tinha pegado diversas vezes em situações embaraçosas nas quais ele ficava encarando ela. Desconfiava (quase tinha certeza) de que ele sentia algo a mais do que mero amor fraternal por ela.

E ela secretamente queria que isso fosse verdade, a possibilidade de ser desejada por um homem dava no mínimo uma sensação de poder nela. E Jon tinha suas qualidades, seus cabelos negros combinavam harmoniosamente com seus olhos negros, e ela tinha certeza de que por baixo daquele gibão e daquelas peles, encontraria um corpo alvo e bem definido.

"O que acontece comigo quando estou perto dele? Isso não são modos para uma dama".

Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem reparou que agora era ela quem estava encarando.

\- Oh! Olá Jon. Belo tiro Bran! – Obrigou-se a dizer.

Se a encarada já não deixasse a situação bem embaraçosa, ainda tinha Jon, com um volume bem aparente nas calças.

Sansa com medo de ficar muito óbvio que ela o estava analisando, resolveu ir para seu quarto se preparar para o jantar.

O salão de Winterfell estava cheio de vida, com muita comida e muitas pessoas procurando o aconchego perto das lareiras, já que o dia estava bastante frio. Sansa sentou-se na mesa dos senhores como sempre, já que era filha de Eddard Stark o senhor de Winterfell e protetor do Norte. O clima dentro do salão era agradável todos conversavam sobre o seu dia e sobre os afazeres do próximo, mas Sansa não estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção em tais conversas, sua mente estava longe dali, pensando em um certo bastardo.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o encontro que tivera com Jon a tarde. E em como ficou envergonhada ao perceber sua "situação", qual fora o motivo para aquilo? Eles estavam no pátio, no meio de um treino com arco, não fazia sentido, a menos que o motivo fosse ela, ousou ter essa esperança, se sentir desejada era uma sensação boa, tão boa, e viciante também.

Não sabia de onde começaram a vir tais pensamentos, nunca foi assim antes, as pessoas até diziam que ela era muito ingênua, com a cabeça em contos de fadas. Pois bem, parecia que tinha começado a ser menos ingênua então, com todos aqueles desejos e pensamentos. E o mais preocupante, ela não estava reprimindo seus desejos, na verdade estava passando a ser controlada por eles, tanto, que viu Jon sentado isolado em uma mesa observando-a de relance e resolveu ir conversar com ele.

A Sansa inocente já tinha sido esquecida para trás.

**Jon**

Estava sentado isolado em uma mesa solitária, apesar do salão ter bastante pessoas, preferia assim, já que não era permitido um bastardo sentar à mesma mesa do senhor seu pai. Jon não ligava para isso, já tinha se acostumado com tal tratamento, e até preferia não ficar sobre os olhares avaliadores que sempre eram depositados na mesa principal.

Mesmo com a distância considerável separando ele e a mesa principal, isso não era impedimento para Jon observá-la. E ela estava lá, linda em um vestido azul e capa cinza, com seus maravilhosos cabelos ruivos bem presos em duas tranças que circundavam sua cabeça.

Jon estava admirando toda a beleza de Sansa quando ela virou e o encarou, o pegando desprevenido, e o deixando envergonhado. Se isso já não bastasse pra deixa-lo tenso, ela ainda veio andando na em sua direção.

"Meus Deuses será que ela está vindo pra cá? Mas o que ela iria querer aqui? Será que ela notou meus olhares e vai vir tirar satisfações?"

Sansa estava mesmo vindo em sua direção e parou em frente à sua mesa.

\- Olá Jon, não está cansado de comer sozinho? – Disse Sansa com um sorriso encantador.

\- Olá senhorita. Receio que este seja o destino de um bastardo. – Disse polidamente, ela ainda era uma herdeira de Winterfell, eu lhe devia respeito.

\- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo Jon, se quiser, eu posso lhe fazer companhia. – Ela está diferente, Jon podia sentir, mais solta, menos recatada. Gostava daquilo.

\- Seria uma honra senhorita.

\- Ah, por favor, pode me chamar de Sansa, afinal, somos irmãos, não são necessárias tantas formalidades entre nós. – Realmente ela estava diferente, sempre falava com um sorriso nos lábios, isso cativava Jon cada vez mais. Definitivamente ele estava apaixonado. Ela até se movimentava diferente. Entre a conversa, ela até tocou em seu braço rindo de uma bobagem qualquer que ele disse.

Jon mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela estava ali, a musa de seus sonhos mais íntimos, de seus pensamentos mais sórdidos, e ela estava rindo e conversando sentada na mesma mesa que ele. Deveria estar sonhando, era a única explicação. Já tinha acontecido antes mesmo, não se surpreenderia se acordasse dali a pouco, suspirando e todo encharcado de suor, que era o que acontecia normalmente.

Mas não era um sonho, era real, e ele estava até meio abobado com a situação, era uma Sansa nova ali na sua frente. Nunca antes eles tinham conversado daquela maneira. Estava tudo perfeito, até ela entrar no assunto sobre a aula de arco com Bran.

\- Bran tem melhorado muito com sua ajuda. Ele está realmente feliz. – Elogiou Sansa.

\- Temos praticado sempre que possível, ele é um menino inteligente, está progredindo bastante. – Ele tinha desesperadamente que mudar de assunto, esta perto demais de sua cena embaraçosa perto de Sansa. Ela tinha bebido um pouco de vinho, e a conversa tomou um rumo perigoso.

\- Você estava bem animado também, como pude perceber. – Ela disse gargalhando.

\- Sinto muito pelo inconveniente Senhorita Sansa. - Eu estava vermelho da cor de seus cabelos, tinha certeza, minhas bochechas queimavam e eu queria enfiar minha cara no primeiro monte de neve que encontrasse na minha frente.

\- Desculpe por importuná-lo Jon. Só estava descontraindo um pouco. – Ela estava levemente corada também, mas se era de vergonha ou pela bebida, Jon não saberia dizer.

Ele nunca tinha visto Sansa daquela maneira, não que estivesse reclamando, longe disso, mas ainda assim o deixava pensando o que teria a feito mudar de uma hora pra outra.

Sansa estava ficando cada vez mais solta, já falava abertamente sobre como sua amiga Jeyne havia ido para a cama com um garoto da cozinha. E que a partir disso sua amiga ficava contando vantagem em cima de Sansa que ainda era uma garotinha boba e ingênua. Neste momento ela pareceu um pouco triste, mas logo afastou esta expressão do rosto.

\- Agora acredito que devo me retirar para meu quarto. Já está ficando tarde. Vemo-nos por aí Jon, quando você menos esperar. - Com isso deu uma piscadela e saiu em um redemoinho de saias.

Jon ficou paralisado, imaginando o que tinha significado aquela frase e a piscadela. Sua cabeça ainda estava processando, mas outra "parte" do seu corpo já acreditava ter entendido tudo.

Ele estava perdido. Sansa tinha dado alguma condição pra ele? Ou foi tudo de sua imaginação? Será que tudo tinha mudado tão drasticamente assim?

Resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria dormir, nada que uma boa noite de sono não esclarecesse um pouco as coisas.

**Jon x Sansa**

Caminhou até seu quarto, mesmo sendo um bastardo ainda tinha um quarto confortável onde dormir, apesar de tudo não podia reclamar de seu pai, Ned sempre buscou o melhor para Jon. Seu quarto era simples e aconchegantes, tinha uma cama grande e confortável no centro, cheia de cobertores de peles e travesseiros de penas. Jon estava exausto, mas sabia nem o conforto de sua cama o feria dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sansa, e com a noite, estando sozinho os pensamentos corriam mais soltos, não havia porque se conter ali, ali estava sozinho, livre. Tirou suas pesadas roupas e enfiou-se para baixo de suas cobertas, apesar do frio, ele gostava de dormir sem roupas. A verdade é que ele já estava ficando louco de tanto ficar pensando em Sansa, não via a hora de aliviar-se sob a proteção da escuridão. Sentia-se um pervertido ao se tocar pensando nela, mas esse pensamento logo sumia, quando ele imaginava sua meia irmã tão nua quanto ele.

Já não podia mais controlar, tocou seu membro pedinte, imaginando que fosse ela ali no lugar de sua mão, imaginava como as mãos dela seriam macias e delicadas o tocando. Começou a escorregar sua mão em movimentos de baixo para cima, primeiro lentamente com cuidado, mas em pouco tempo já estava ofegando e aquele movimento cuidadoso não bastaria, agora sua mão percorria o caminho veloz e com força, seu pau estava latejando, as veias saltavam cheias de sangue, estava duro como uma pedra. Jon aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, não demoraria muito para todo aquele tesão se desmanchar em suas mãos.

Escutou um barulho vindo da sua porta, ficou tão assustado que pulou sentado na cama. "Quem poderia ser a uma hora destas?". A porta começou a ser aberta, Jon pegou o cabo da espada que sempre mantinha ao lado da cama, segurou firme. "Ninguém com boas intenções vai simplesmente entrando no seu quarto durante a noite sem ao menos bater".

A porta se abriu com um rangido final, e uma pessoa alta e encapuzada entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Jon estava apavorado, de espada na mão, mas se levantasse estaria nu, por isso falou:

\- Mostre seu rosto, que é você que entra sem permissão no meu quarto?

A voz que veio em resposta surpreendeu Jon, se fosse um Gramequin em sua frente ele não estaria tão surpreso.

\- Perdoe minha intromissão, mas se for de seu desejo posso me retirar.

\- SANSA! O QUE FAZ AQUI À UMA HORA DESTAS? – Gritei exasperado.

Ela veio para perto de mim, e tapou com sua pequenina mão a minha boca, antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa.

\- Está louco? Não grite desse jeito, vai acordar os guardas! – Ela sussurrou perto do meu rosto.

\- Meus Deuses o que faz aqui à uma hora destas? E se alguém vir, o que vão pensar? – Jon estava desesperado.

\- Pare com isso Jon, estou aqui por que quero, não se preocupe, ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Quanto ao que vim fazer, acho que você pode imaginar... Que tal eu te ajudar com o que você estava fazendo até agorinha mesmo? - Ela falou com malícia, eu nem a estava reconhecendo.

Sansa se acomodou ao meu lado na cama, seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas, seus cabelos estavam soltos espalhados ao seu redor, estava vestindo uma capa verde e olhava para Jon como uma criança que está esperando um presente. Jon não sabia o que fazer, ela o tinha visto em seu momento mais íntimo e queria, ajuda-lo?! Ele estava sonhando só podia ser, não existia uma explicação lógica para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sansa, do que você está falando? Acho que você exagerou um pouco na bebida hoje no jantar, por favor, volte para seu quarto, vai acabar arrumando problemas para nós dois estando no meu quarto à noite.

\- Jon, pare de falar um pouco, respire, não estou bêbada, vi o que você estava fazendo antes de entrar, e depois de todas as vezes que te peguei me observando, aposto que estava pensando em mim, não estava? Não minta Jon, você sente algo por mim, e agora, fique feliz em ouvir, eu também sinto algo por você. Mas como você sabe, é errado, por isso vim aqui escondida, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, não é mesmo? – Jon estava atônito, não sabia o que responder, Sansa estava completamente mudada, não era mais a mesma garotinha. – Jon, eu quero você! - Ela falou pausadamente para que ele entendesse cada palavra.

\- Como assim você me quer?

\- Ficou burro Snow? Te quero desse jeito!

Falando isso ela desamarrou o cordão que mantinha sua capa presa, deixando-a cair no chão. Jon ficou estarrecido, de boca aberta observando ela à sua frente. Estava completamente nua, ele reparou que o corpo dela era coberto de pequenas sardas, que combinavam com seus cabelos, tinha pequenos seios que despontavam por entre a cortina que seus cabelos formavam ao seu redor. Tinha um corpo magro e sua pele era muito branca.

Resumindo, era maravilhosa.

Foi neste instante que Jon parou de raciocinar com clareza. Jogou suas cobertas para o lado e largou a espada, puxou Sansa pela nuca para um beijo. Primeiro timidamente, seus lábios só se tocando, então, abrindo um pouco mais os lábios, abriram espaço para as línguas se encontrarem, e quando perceberam já estavam disputando pelo controle do beijo.

Sansa tinha um gosto doce e era delicada, os dois estavam nus, mas ainda estavam um pouco separados, não se tocando muito, então Jon puxou-a para mais perto, abraçando sua cintura, ela por sua vez agarrou os cabelos dele puxando com delicadeza e fazendo pequenos carinhos circulares em seus cachos negros.

Começaram então a explorar os corpos um do outro. Jon foi descendo vagarosamente sua mão pelas costas macias dela, acariciando, sentindo a textura da pele dela, afagou seus longos cabelos, afastou seus rotos do beijo para olhar a face dela, estava deliciosamente ruborizada e ofegante pelo beijo, Jon mordeu- lhe o lábio inferior, o que causou um arrepio e estremecimento nela, juntamente com um gemido baixo, que deixou ele deliciado.

Sansa também explorava o corpo de Jon, não tinha muitos músculos, mas seus braços e abdômen eram firmes e fortes, rígidos pelos treinos de combate. Sua pele era lisa e branca, sem pelos, o que agradou- a.

Nada precisava ser dito, os únicos sons ali eram de prazer e contemplação, isto estava explicito em cada movimento e em cada ofego de quando eles se tocavam.

Aproximaram-se mais, ele puxou- a para seu corpo, e agora, estavam completamente colados, cada pedacinho de pele se tocando. Jon estava por baixo e podia sentir os seios dela roçando contra seu peito, assim como Sansa tinha plena consciência do membro de Jon duro cutucando seu ventre. Ele já estava duro antes dela chegar, mas agora estava mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Ela já o sentia molhado, expelindo o pré-gozo, pronto para o que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela também estava quente, úmida e ansiando por mais contato.

As mãos percorriam ansiosas os corpos, Sansa parou o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio dele, e começou a descer para a mandíbula, logo depois o pescoço, dando mordidas, lambendo e chupando tudo pelo caminho, deixando uma trilha vermelha e quente. Passou para o peito e barriga dele, delineando com a língua todos os músculos firmes, enquanto torturava Jon com sua língua, ia fazendo carinho nas coxas dele, ora arranhando, ora dando apertões e em seguida massageando. Mas quando chegou com sua boca onde mais queria ele parou-a, segurou-a pelos pulsos, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ela entendeu o recado mudo, era a vez dele de agradar.

Trocaram de posição, Jon estava por cima agora, segurando os pulsos dela acima da cabeça, o que deu a ele a visão maravilhosa de uma Sansa toda vulnerável e à sua mercê. Ele tratou de maltratar o pescoço dela, mordeu e chupou sem se importar com as possíveis marcas que poderia deixar ali, se ela o tinha procurado era sinal de que poderia lidar com as consequências, a verdade era que Jon nem se importava mais com elas, só estava concentrado em dar o máximo de prazer que conseguisse a ela.

Depois do pescoço atacou os seios dela, que responderam ficando com as pontas durinhas e rosadas pelo contato da barba rala que começava a se formar ao redor da boca de Jon, ele fazia questão de morder e chupar com voracidade um dos seios, enquanto acariciava com sua mão o outro, não deixando de dar atenção aos dois, quando voltou sua atenção ao segundo seio com a boca, Sansa já gemia sem vergonha, incentivando ele a continuar o trabalho. Soltava frases desconexas em meio à excitação e o prazer, e se remexia em baixo de Jon como se não conseguisse suportar todos os estímulos.

Torturou-a o máximo que conseguiu deixando seus seios totalmente marcados e excitados, foi então que desceu ainda mais e chegou aonde queria, o centro do prazer feminino. Sansa nem tinha se recuperado das últimas carícias quando sentiu Jon abocanhá-la lá em baixo. Bem lá. Ela nem podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo, já que os homens geralmente não se preocupavam com nada além do prazer deles próprios, mas ele era diferente, começou a lamber o seu clitóris e aquilo fez ela se contorcer gemendo com a nova onda de sensações desconhecidas, a língua dele fazia movimentos rápidos e Sansa estava escorregadia pelo desejo.

Prazer. Ela pensava que já tinha sentido prazer nas vezes que se tocou, sozinha em seu quarto, mas nada se comparava a sensação morna que começava a se espalhar por seu ventre, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo e dava chupões fortes, aumentando a intensidade. Gritar foi o primeiro instinto que ela teve quando em um espasmo, sentindo o aquecimento e formigamento em seu ventre, ela gozou, foi real, intenso e indescritível. Ela estava ofegante, gemia e tentava formular alguma frase, mas nada descente saia, só os gemidos e suspiros do prazer intenso que tiveram.

Jon olhou-a sorrindo, um sorriso satisfeito pelo o que ele lhe provocara, um sorriso sacana de dever cumprido. Beijaram-se novamente, com voracidade, selvageria, como se fosse a última coisa que iriam fazer em vida, os lábios vermelhos e maltratados pelo contato intenso, e pelas mordidas ocasionais. Mãos nos quadris. Puxando. Querendo mais proximidade. Corpos colados, apesar do frio intenso, já estavam suados.

Sansa queria retribuir o prazer que ele lhe dera, então por cima dele, se abaixou lentamente, dessa vez ele não a impediu, simplesmente ficou olhando com os olhos vidrados enquanto ela descia dando pequenos chupões pelo caminho até seu membro. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas queria agradar Jon de toda a maneira, então levou o membro dele para perto de sua boca e lambeu vagarosamente toda a extensão dele, sentindo o gosto, o cheiro e a textura. Jon por sua vez gemeu baixinho, sentindo um calor subir por todo o seu corpo, e aquela sensação boa da língua dela explorando seu pau. Ela continuou lambendo até ele estar todo babado e escorregadio, então, tomou coragem e enfiou a cabeça dele na boca, e começou a sugar de uma forma que poderia levar a sanidade de Jon para bem longe, a língua dela percorria a fenda na ponta de seu membro e depois fazia círculos quentes ao redor, tudo isso com ele na boca, já estava se sentindo a vontade com o calor dele na sua boca, foi quando resolveu ir mais fundo, indo com o membro o máximo que conseguiu para dentro de sua garganta, lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela, e Jon urrou em prazer, nada se comparava à sensação da garganta dela o acolhendo e aquecendo. Ela tirou seu membro da boca e deu atenção às suas bolas também, como ela sabia que homens gostavam daquilo, ele não saberia dizer, mas também não ousaria perguntar. Ela escorregada a mão pelo pau dele, que estava todo lambuzado enquanto lambia, chupava e arranhava carinhosamente suas bolas.

\- Sansa. Pare, eu...eu vou vir... não duro mais tempo, por favor. Aaaah, meus deuses! Isso é tão bom... tem que parar agora ou... aaaah, ou vir em sua boca. – Ele disse gemendo e tentando faze-la entender.

Ela por sua vez não disse nada, só continuou a provoca-lo com mais vontade querendo que aquilo acontecesse, queria chupá-lo até ele ficar seco e sem nem mais uma gota de sêmen. E ele veio, não demorou mais de três investidas dela e ele começou a estremecer e expelir uma quantidade de sêmen absurda, Sansa como boa menina tratou de engolir tudo. Jon gemia ainda sensível pelo recém orgasmo, chamando por Sansa para que ela se aconchegasse no peito dele.

Sansa deitou sobre ele ainda suja pelo sêmen dele, e mesmo assim ele a beijou, apaixonadamente e intensamente eles se beijaram.

\- Não pense que não vou querer mais. - Ela disse de uma forma desavergonhada. - Vim pelo serviço completo!

Ele ficou contente pelo que ouviu, pois era exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Queria mais, queria tanto que chegava a doer. Ela começou de vagar, provocando, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele o tempo todo, esfregando-se contra o pau dele, fazendo-o criar vida novamente, não foi tão difícil, Sansa era deliciosa e sabia disso. Logo ele já estava duro novamente e Sansa molhada e escorregadia, o que deu ainda mais prazer em sua pequena brincadeira. Estava aberta e o membro dele escorregava entre os lábios de sua boceta. Sansa não tinha mais vergonha de pensar naquela palavra, boceta, nem era tão feia como parecia. Sua boceta e o pau de Jon, aquilo a fazia gemer baixinho.

Quando já não aguentavam mais aquela brincadeira, Jon a colocou de bruços, ele sempre sonhara com ela naquela posição, sua bunda perfeita à mostra, usou seu travesseiro como apoio e colocou os cabelos dela de lado para deixar suas costas desnudas.

\- Isso pode doer um pouco. – Disse ele avisando-a.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero, e nem me arrependo. Seja gentil e tudo vai dar certo. – Ela o olhou com ternura, tirando a culpa dele.

Ele seria gentil, pelo menos no começo, depois que o prazer tomasse conta dele, não seria mais comandado por sua consciência, mas somente por seus desejos e instintos, a aquela altura ela nem ligaria mais, somente imploraria para que ele não parasse.

Jon investiu vagarosamente na entrada dela, era apertada, úmida, quente, e aconchegante, ia acolhendo o pau dele com perfeição. Ela gemeu alto com a primeira investida dele, doía um pouco ela não negaria, mas era uma dor viciante, que ela era inclinada a querer sentir, e o que vinha depois da dor também.

Ele penetrou-a totalmente e esperou, para que ela se acostumasse com o seu volume. Quando sentiu que ela rebolou o quadril começou com investidas longas, tirando quase todo o seu membro pra fora, para depois coloca-lo para dentro de novo, devagar, com carinho e cuidado. Sansa remexia-se, inquieta, querendo mais, e foi aí que ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, firmes, fortes, certeiras e profundas. Ela queria gritar, queria berrar o prazer que estava sentindo, mas não poderia se exceder, era perigoso que alguém ouvisse.

Ele segurava os quadris dela com força e investia com vontade. Chegou até a dar-lhe um tapa na bunda perfeita, o que fez só com que ela gemesse mais ainda, e sua bunda tomou uma mancha vermelha com a forma exata da mão dele.

Sansa queria ver ele, queria olhá-lo nos olhos, então trocaram de posição, ficando um de frente para o outro, Jon aproveitou para mal tratar-lhe os seios novamente, chupava com força, queria deixar marca para que ela se lembrasse daquela noite por um bom tempo.

\- Jon, por favor...aaaah... mais rápido, por favor. Aaaah... isso, mais forte. Não para, aaah, por favor.

Ela nem conseguia formar uma frase sem que fosse entrecortada por seus gemidos. Estava de olhos fechados, arranhando com força as costas dele, chegando romper a pele. Ele estava tentando se controlar para que durasse mais, mas se ela não parasse de remexer os quadris daquela forma, ele não duraria muito, estava na borda já, tentando conter o orgasmo, mas via que pelas contrações que o apertavam dentro dela, ela também não estava muito longe.

\- Sansa, eu... aaaah, preciso... não...consigo mais aguentar.

\- Não ouse. – Dizendo isto ela o fez sair de dentro dela, e jogou-o com selvageria na cama, ficou por cima, mas não permitiu que ele a penetrasse de novo, beijou-o novamente, sentindo ainda o próprio gosto na língua dele, deliciou-se.

Ela conteve o orgasmo dos dois, só pra poderem durar mais. Mas não parou de provoca-lo, não queria esfriá-lo demais, então usou a mão para mantê-lo quente, enquanto beijava sua boca e recebia beliscões deliciosos na ponta dos seios.

Não poderia mais se conter, sentou no colo dele, colocando o membro em sua entrada e sentando nele de vagar. A sensação de incomodo já havia passado fazia tempo, só o que ela sentia agora era prazer, puro e genuíno prazer. Cavalgava nele de vagar, sentindo cada centímetro do pau dele a invadindo.

Ele chupava seus seios enquanto ela levantava e abaixava o quadril, agora com mais velocidade e força. O orgasmo estava sendo reconstruído, estavam próximos novamente, o pau dele estava latejando dentro dela, duro e impiedoso.

Desta vez ela não o impediria, e nem privaria a si mesma, queria aquilo e por isso aumentou a velocidade do movimento. Agarrando-se com força nos ombros dele e ele segurando com mais força a cintura dela, sentiram aquela sensação morna a invadindo-os de novo junto com um tremor involuntário, o prazer era tão intenso que ela engasgou entre gemidos, gemidos altos agora. Junto com o seu prazer, ela também sentiu jatos quentes de sêmen a inundando, indicando que seu companheiro tinha chegado ao ápice junto com ela. Ela sorriu, e ele também, abraçaram-se, ele ainda dentro dela, sofrendo pequenos espasmos ainda pela sensibilidade do orgasmo.

Jon beijou-a apaixonadamente abraçando sua cintura, finalmente saiu de dentro dela, recebendo um gemido. Ficaram um tempo, só apreciando o calor do corpo um do outro, Jon puxou as cobertas para cobri-los, estava cansado, queria dormir abraçado com ela ao seu peito, mas temia que aquilo não pudesse acontecer.

\- Alguma chance de você passar o resto da noite aqui comigo? – Perguntou ele.

\- Você sabe que vontade não me falta não é?! – Ela respondeu tristemente.

\- Eu sei, mas isso quer dizer que você tem que ir agora?

\- Infelizmente sim, mas não se preocupe, vou lembrar pra sempre dessa nossa noite. Entreguei-me pra você Jon, não faria isso se não gostasse de você.

\- Eu sei, também gosto de você, como você provavelmente já tinha notado, e caso você não saiba, também me entreguei pra você, nunca tinha feito nada com ninguém antes. Acho que não poderia ter sido diferente de nenhuma maneira.

\- Não posso negar que fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo só fazendo caricias um no outro. Então ela disse:

\- Jon, por mais que eu tenha gostado e você também, precisamos concordar que nunca poderemos contar pra ninguém.

\- Eu entendo, além de ser seu meio irmão, eu sou um bastardo e você uma mulher nobre.

\- Não fique triste Jon, por mais que saibamos que nunca vamos poder ficar juntos, acho que poderemos nos divertir bastante pelo menos. – Falou sorrindo com malícia.

\- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. – Riu Jon e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios dela.

\- Agora tenho que ir antes que alguém perceba que eu saí. Até mais Jon. – Beijou-o demoradamente.

\- Prometa-me que vai voltar!

\- Eu prometo.

E assim como ela chegou, ela se foi, enrolada em sua capa e com o capuz levantado.

Jon nunca dormiu tão bem na sua vida.


End file.
